Changes of a Kind
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: Years go by, Legolas thought to be dead at the battle of the Witch King. Perhaps he is really alive?A cost to his appearance.What causes him to keep from relieving who he is to friends & Family? What will happen?
1. Rivendel

Changes of a kind

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here is a sad tale of sorrow and the tragic events if this actually happened. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

Legolas: YOU ARE DOING WHAT TO MY HAIR!! (looking over transcript)

Krystal Fox: Oh quiet it's just a wig. I am not doing it to your real hair besides you will look like Youko Kurama (I don't own him either) in Yu Yu Hakusho (I don't own that either).

Legolas: Who?

Krystal Fox: The other tall handsome looking being trapped in my mind that has pointed fox ears.

Legolas: Hm I am going to go talk to him and find what you have done to him in your stories.

Krystal Fox: (Chuckles to self and smiles knowing what he will find out) Go ahead and talk to him I have stories to write. (Smiling very largely)

**Chapter 1 Rivendel**

It was a nice and sunny and beautiful morning, the birds sang beautifully as the morning processed. The living being in the homes in the beautiful valley were waking up as the sun peaked over the hills creating a peaceful setting in the valley.

Aragorn was sitting in the window sill watching the sun rise he was bored though he was bored in a different way than you or I might be. He was remembering the times that he spent with a friend that he hadn't seen for over 12yrs now. Meanwhile his step-father was looking for him and his brothers were going to cause a mess.

One elf was creeping up behind Aragorn and when he got to him he pushed the human so hard that he fell out the window. Estel gave a cry of fright as he fell only to be caught by another elf below.

Laughter from above and below made him smile his brothers were always trying to make him laugh and smile.

"What are you trying to do Elohir," he said looking up, "Kill the heir to Gondor before his time?"

"No dear brother I am just trying to teach him the lesson of attention, you must always have utmost right attention." Elohir said smiling.

Having been put down already by Ellandan, Estel looked up at his other brother only to smile. Ellandan was preparing him self to catch someone again.

Elohir asked, "What are you do…." only to be pushed off by a tall golden hair elf.

Glorfindel laughed and said, "As you said you must be ready for anything." And was joined by Elrond at the balcony window both starting to laugh mightily. The three on the ground rarely ever saw those two laugh at all so they smiled and laughed along. They all felt joyful for a few minutes more. Then they grew silent, 12 years before one other elf would have joined them in this mischief but none of them had seen him since that fateful day.

Flashback: 12years before

Laughter filled the air as two elves dumped water, mind you ice water, over the heads of an elf and a human below. They laughed out of control till Elrond came in to see what had happened and laughed too.

Everyday was wonderful with the Prince of Mirkwood. That evening however a messenger from his father came from Mirkwood.

Legolas read it aloud for all to hear. "Dear son I am sorry to cut your time with friends short but we are having worse trouble on the northern border of Mirkwood and you are to come back to command your troops and go into battle with me. The evil has multipled greatly so you must come back with the messenger that brought this before everything is too late. Thanduil"

Turning to everyone else said , "Then I must go, my father, when he addresses me like anyother of the court is demanding me to come or he will be very angry at me. SO I must leave with haste."

Elrond came over and read the letter himself his brow creased with worry. "Legolas this battle is one that Glrofindel left just yesterday, it is one battling the Witch King in the North I do not think that you should go."

"I must or my father will only treat me more and more like one of the court instead of his own son."

Legolas said sadly.

"Then we shall help you," Aragorn said trying to be cheerful, "WE will give you extra supplies and herbs for your needs when you go."

Legolas smiled as they worked together he was soon ready to go. At the gate on his horse he turned to his friends and said, "I promise I shall return to you as soon as I can."

Aragorn smiled his friend always made that promise and always came back……..

Flashback ended.

But not this time. Aragorn again sitting on the balcony thought of this, Legolas had left to war over 12 years ago and had never returned. Thanduil mourned the lose of his son. Legolas had been either captured and killed or killed and they never found the body, either way Legolas was gone forever, never again would he see that smiling face and laughter coming from him. Never.

Going inside he sighed he wished that his father had convinced Legolas to stay at Rivendel then Legolas would not be dead.

Far, Far away in the deep boughs of the forest of the dark Kirkwood a figure lay exhausted from his run. He had fled hundreds of miles with wounds that would have killed another. He had escaped his enemy for good this time never again would he have to face that faceless person and feel it's evil washing over him. NEVER AGAIN. Then he fell exhausted to the ground, a tree knowing who he was put a protection over him and hummed a song all the trees in the forest knew.

Krystal Fox: I hope that was a good basis for the starting of this story.

Legolas: Youko doesn't like what you did to him in another story. You made him fall in love with a human.

Krystal Fox: Well that was my choice and besides in MY stories anything can happen.


	2. Mirkwood

Changes of a kind

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

**Chapter 2 Mirkwood**

Thanduil was outside in the large garden that surrounded his castle, he looked up at the flag that signaled that sign that he mourned the loss of a loved one, there were now two flags. One for his wife and now one for his son.

"Why did I ever order him to Leave Rivendel? He would never have died if I hadn't done so. Oh horrible me what have I done? I shall never see my son or wife till I leave this earth and I feel that that time is not for a time. OH WHY? Why Valor did you have to take my son of all people why couldn't you have taken his father instead, no you choose the young and strong one." He sat down feeling sad and down he refused to believe it but he had depended a lot on his son and had given his son more responsibilities than any other father in the whole kingdom.

"Your majesty." A voice behind him said.

Turning it was his servant steward. "Yes Halifar."

"The council wishes to discuss that plans for the Yen festival. It is our 1,000th one my lord."

"Yes I know that Tell them I shall be there in a couple min." He said sitting down on a marble bench.

He looked up at the stars that his son so much loved, he thought of his son Tall, handsome, golden blond hair much like his, a tan that showed all the time he spent outside in the forest and deep green/blue eyes that seemed to change colors depending on his attitude, his son had gained the reputation of the best bowman of all the elves on Middle Earth. He also had a connection to nature that no one had among all the elves. Rising wearily went to leave and thought as he left, "This would have been Legolas's 50th Yen celebration, if he was still alive."

In the forest a figure was leaning over a pool of water by a water fall looking into the water froze. He looked at his reflection and touched his own face to see if it was real and strands of hair on his head. It was his own! How could this be! He had suffered much but he didn't think that his last escape would cost him anything, "I guess it did, something great" he said to himself.

Krystal Fox: YES I know it is short but I can only do that much and then I am going to go on Christmas Break from writing. I will continue to offline write ideas down and put them on my pace saver disk but don' expect any updates on this story till after Christmas.


	3. Down by the Riverside

Changes of a kind

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

Krystal Fox: Please excuse any misspellings or names that were spelled wrong but when I wrote the 1st two chapters I was kind of sick and I was having difficulty remembering how to spell the names so if any names are misspelled please excuse them. I am much better but if I make that mistake again just kindly tell me please.

**Chapter 3 Down By the Riverside**

The figure who had fallen asleep by the pool was dreaming, of his escape and what he had gone through.

Far away in barren lands of the north he had been kept for many years, each day blending into the next. When he first was there he had been strong and nothing could break him. They broke his spirit after a year of torturous methods were used on him. He was then given the job of serving the powerful master that had captured him. He still kept all his elven abilities though as time passed of doing anything his "master" required of him, killing insubordinate soldiers, good people Humans who came too close to the lair, and the such things. His master discided that his servant was loyal enough to learn the magic he knew.

Days passed each of those days hurt more than the last as he learned techniques that hurt him yet gave him knowledge of things that even the wisest of elves did not know. Finally one day after the master had said he had learned everything that he needed to know, he made plans to escape.

One black moonless night he did. But at the cost of much energy into making the correct magic's to transport him without anyone knowing. Then the wargs had followed him. He killed every single one of them. Then his master came, they fought and the master was horribly wounded by him and left promising that he would return with revenge and he would pay.

The being woke frightfully startled, then heard horses and dogs and the sounds of voices. He laid back down his energy drained. He could sense that they would not harm him. So darkness surrounded him and engulfed his dreams.

Elrond smiled as he heard his sons arguing it was good to hear fun jesting arguing they had not acted like they were happy for days.

"Elrohir really do you think that Estel shall not get bitten by a spider this year?" Ellandan said cheerfully.

"Why OF course he will! When has they ever been a journey to Mirkwood that he has not been bitten?"Elrohir said laughing hard.

Estel glared at them. "Sure like there can't be one year that I will NOT be bitten by a spider. How can you be sure that I will be bitten? Who knows that maybe it will be you two this year."

As they laughd and Estel nearly fell off his horse from it ensuing more laughter from the twins.

Suddenly they saw Glorfindel's hand rise in bidding silence. Elrond rode to his friend's side and looked confused. Glorfindel whispered, "I sense the power of a very strong magical battle and one of great power near here. We must be careful we do not know if this person will harm us or not."

The company rode in silence the tension rising as soon all felt the power of this strange battle. They heard running water and the roar of a waterfall. Glrofindel dismounted and loosened his knife. Ellandan and Elrohir followed. Estel looked like he wanted to go but Elrond by one look had bidden him to stay. They were in view of the person they all had felt.

The ground around him was littered with wargs and there were burned spots everywhere. The person himself looked like his clothes were worn to threadbare and he was exhausted.

The person in his sleep felt the sense of danger, someone was coming upon him with open blade. He would not stand for that.

Elrond noticed that this person looked like an elf. He though had silver hair that went long past his shoulder blades and was loose and free. The muscles on him could be plainly seen, whoever he was he was very strong. Even Ellandan did not have that big of muscles.

Glorfindel went closer to the being and suddenly as he got within feet of him he was thrown back and into the twins. The watched as the figure rose with all the grace of an elf and wonder of the Valor.

Elrond dismounted and went unarmed to this person, "Please forgive us, we were unsure of your place of siding with us or our enemies."

The figure nodded and then spoke, his words seeming like the winds and the phrases like the birds singing. "I do not hold this against you but you should be careful when you sneak you upon a sleeping person. Hannon le for not running or you would have had worse" he said to Glorfindel.

(Hannon le Thank you)

The figure closed his eyes and suddenly they watched as the clothes of a warrior appeared upon him silver and black over the coverings and tunics and leggings.

"What is your name my lord?" Elrond asked giving respect to this stranger.

The stranger turned and met his eyes and his eyes were of the most beautiful blue. Elrond remembered those same kind of eyes on the person of someone he thought long gone. This stranger thought, "I do not want them to become in danger with my "master" or all I have learned and fled is in vain. I shall not tell them my name."

Turning to them all said, "My name is Arben" (Ar with Ben out / Ar Ben Arben Without or missing one)

Elrond nodded and said, "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendel, this is Lord Glorfindel of the Golden Flower, these are my sons Ellandan, Elrohir, and Estel, these are my friends from our valley and we are heading for the royal palace of Mirkwood for the Yen celebration. Come and join us." He said motioning.

Arben nodded and said " I will come but of my own transportation. I shall meet you at the gates of King Thranduil's palace. If I am not there don't wait." He then started to walk away from them and disappeared before they could stop him.

Elrond looked around confused, said, "Well there is nothing else we can do, we can only hope that Mithrandir is at the palace." He shrugged and mounted on his horse again.

Once the whole group was mounted and had left Arben and knelt on the grass and put his hands on his face, tears fell and his shoulders shook. He looked to where his friends had gone and then said softly, "You did not know me……Have you forgetten me so much that you do not know me?…..Or have I changed so much that you do not know who I have become?"

He sat where he was and thought of his father, surely he would know him if he saw him even though he had changed, surely that would be so. Then he just disappeared, vanishing from he spot on the grass to the shadow of the gates from which he waited for the group of riders to arrive.

Krystal Fox: Hope you liked the story more are going to be coming soon. Finally my action has begun.


	4. Complications

Changes of a kind

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

Krystal Fox: A special thanks to all who reviewed my story my thanks to :

Little Greenleaf

Happyface72

Obsidian Raven

(And even) AnnaO

Thanks for the reviews they have made me glad that some people appreciate my story and I will continue to write them. Thanks again to you all for the wonderful inspiration you have given me and if you ever have any ideas about the story that could be added effectively I would be honored to see it I can put them in. Thanks again. It's about time I thanked my reviewers. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

**Chapter 4 Complications**

The elf rose from his sitting position and thought, "Then I will just have to become know as how I have given my name, so it shall be." he took his thoughts and put them away far into the back of his mind.

He saw the horses had had not too long ago seen, he composed himself and hit his emotions so his face was blank.

Elrond from the back of his horse saw Arben at the city gates waiting! How could Arben have beat running horses? Except by some magic.

Arben leaned against the gates and in his mind could feel Thranduil just about to command the doors to open, before The King got the words out Arben said them himself, the gates hearing a command from the correct authority opened the doors.

Thranduil stood perplexed he had not said the words yet the gate opened. Brushing it aside went to greet his newly arrived guests.

Elrond dismounted near Arben and said, "However you came to arrive in front of us I will never know, but come and be welcome, I will introduce you to our host."

Ellandan and Elrohir exchanged looks and were thinking suspicious thoughts about this strange elf.

Estel couldn't help but wonder if this elf was another kind of like Gandalf who had been sent by the Valor from over the sea.

Thranduil walking up to the group smiled and said, "Welcome friends, I am glad you have come to grace myself with your presence this Yen festival."

Elrond nodded and then said, "Thranduil, this is Arben we met him as we traveled here, might he stay here for the celebration before he goes on his way?"

Thranduil looked at this strange elf, the elf had silver hair and it shined like the stars at night, yet something seemed familiar about this elf, that he should know him. Yet he could not place it.

"Of course he is welcome." Putting an arm around Arben's shoulders lead him away and said, "Come I will show you to a room that you may stay in while you are here." Then Elrond noticed that one second before his old friend put an arm around the elf's shoulders that Arben had shivered then went stock still, as the king lead him away.

Yelling over his shoulder said, "Elrond you and your company may have your usual rooms."

He nodded and smiled thinking, "This will be an interesting Yen account after all."

Meanwhile Thranduil was leading Arben to his room. Arriving at a beautifully carved room, the King paused and then with sigh said, "This was my son's room, it has never been used since he died but I have this feeling that I should let you live here while you are in my home. Please if you have no other clothes you are welcome to my son's clothes, they have never been moved either." Then he king left to contemplate.

Walkng down the hallway, "Why did I just give this stranger my sons room?"

Arben stood still as the King left, then once the door closed nearly fell to the ground if it had not been for the bed's post. He looked around HIS room and sighed perhaps everything would go well, he had to regain enough energy to face his old "master" again. This time it would be to the death.

Using bit of magic transformed it into energy. He stood and looked around the room, every so often he would put out his hand and call to him certain objects in the room, a golden bow on the wall engraved with his real name, daggers long forgotten, then to the closet each cloth and garment fit perfectly to his own body. The door a knock came and startled Arben out of his reverie of the past.

Going to it answered it, a servant one he knew well, from his many past jokes played on him, the steward that would have been his steward had he not been "dead". Trelan was his name, he was a warrior as much as a lover of nature.

"My lord, his majesty has sent me to tell you that I will serve you as long as you need, also dinner is in 15 min. to let you know." Trelan said with a slight bow.

"Why thank you. I feel greatly honored that the King takes care of me so well. I accept your offer, what I ask now is simply to be left alone for the moment, please I mean no offense to you, but it has been long since I allowed anyone to help me change for great festivals."Arben/Legolas. Said with slight uncertainty.

"Of course, if you ever need me just call for Trelan.I take my leave." He bowed and left.

Arben went over to the closet and pulled out a green and gold tunic with forest earth brown boots. Slowly he took his outer tunic off, and as the magic of the spell over his clothing stopped revealing the ragged clothes he had been wearing all the time, and the albino skin over all of his body. Every last pigment of color had vanished from his skin.

Putting on the tunic and boots (and yes he was wearing pants are you thinking I am a pervert or something?) looked at himself in the body length mirror and saw that he looked much the same except for his hair and skin he was the same elf that had traveled several years ago to a battle that would change his life.

Flashback: Legolas had arrived at the battle and it was already fierce and nasty. HE went right in saving many elves and at the last moment saw that Glorfindel was going to be hurt by a extremely tall troll. Legolas ran in front of Glorfindel and took the blow meant for the Elf Lord. He was thrown right to the feet of the one they were fighting, a dark and fightening THING. He was not considered alive yet he wasn't dead, he had served under the command of the Nazguls too long to not be affected. He had great powers that even Gandalf would find difficult to defeat and this evil thing saw great potential in the elf that lay at his feet. To make it seem like the elf was dead brought the spear down and seemed to have driven it through his heart though he knew that he had driven it through just an inch from the elf's heart he still lived. HE would teach this elf what he knew giving him a servant to do his dirty work for him and what better than a graceful elf?

Krystal Fox: Well what other mysteries will I reveal this night? Only that there are more to come.


	5. The Banquet

**Changes of a kind**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

**Chapter 5 The Banquet**

Arben/Legolas sighed and went out of his room down towards the great hall. Long ago he had learned a way to position his hair so that the pale skin of his face would not be seen. Plus he had pulled gloves out of his old dresser to cover the white on his hands. For surely questions would arise but he would be able to quench them.

Down in the Banquet hall dinner was being prepared, the twins were joking around with Estel and Elrond was smiling as they did this. All the while the pale elf watched his old friends.

Elrond felt that he was being watched turned and saw Arben , "Come Arben, join the festivities…" Elrond stopped as he stepped out of the shadows. Elrond could swear if it had not been for the gloves and white skin he would say that this elf was Legolas!!

Arben smiled and said, "I see the others are creating a mess," and almost unbearable Elrond heard, "Like always."

Thranduil entered the room and laughed, "You three will be the ruin of my castle before the end of this night. Come let us have dinner." He said as more elves filed into the room to sit and eat. Motioning Elrond, sons and Arben to the seats of honor asked, "Where could Glorfindel be?"

Elrond shrugged and said, "He was acting strange when we entered the gate, something was wrong. But I think it be best to leave him be."

Thranduil saw Arben and said, "My guest! IF I did not know better I would say that you were my son, long gone. But only conincidence perhaps." He said sitting down.

"Perhaps" Legolas said then thought, "Or not."

Dinner past without too many incidents. The twins started a potato and spoon war like little elflings. Halfway through the meal Legolas felt the forebiding feeling of his master's minions nearing so he had to get away from those he cared about or his master would use them against him. Excusing himself for feeling tired he went to his room and slipping out the window down to the garden silently slipped his gloves off and put his energy towards destroying the minions. A small glow appeared around him as he began to silently chant ancient words for destruction, his eyes glowing to a silvery color then to a blood red. Legolas could see the minions, they were humans long under the mind control of the dark master, he using trickery and deciet convinced these men to walk towards the only cliff in the area. Then they disappeared off the cliff.

As He came out of his trance like concentration he came face to face with Glorfindel. His eyes were wide and he was holding him arm.

"Le…Le…Leg..Legolas!" Glorfindel whispered as if he was unsure. Legolas put his finger over his old friend's lips and said, "Quiet there are ears that try to hear words that one might not want to reveal." He motioned the elf lord to follow him and they went into his room through the tree that had grown next to his window. Once both of them were inside the room Legolas made some motions and flashes of light and fire surrounded the room covering every crack in the room once all was covered he turned and said, "It is good to see you again my old dear friend. I have longed to see those I care for a long time."

Glorfindel took hold of Legolas's shoulders and said, "But why are you alive, I watched that MONSTER kill you? I saw the spear go through your heart. Yet you are living. And how is it that you…"

"Peace Peace, iston, Iston. You saw what the master wanted you to see, he did spear me on my left shoulder but inches away from where my heart was. He had other uses for me." Legolas said with a bitter sweet smile.

"Master? What do you mean by calling that thing master?" the elf lord asked the prince.

"Glorfindel, think. When you are in a prison tortured day and night, do you think that after awhile you would give in to what the thing wants? I gave in. He used ways of torture that hurt to think about. He broke my spirit. So I became his servant and he my master." Legolas said sitting down.

"My friend I am sorry. I should not be so harsh on you, after all you have been through. But why are you not telling your father and friends? Surely they would be glad to know you are alive?" He said confused by this concept.

"Mellon-in, you must realize that my master became so trusting in me he taught me everything that he knew in magic and the powers unseen by the eyes. I have become his worst nightmare yet best ally. IF he can capture me there are few who can stand against me. Even he is fearful of what I have become…You should go," Legolas said cocking his head to a side, hearing the voices of the twins calling for him through the halls. "They are looking for you."

"Alright Mellon, I will go but in the end you WILL tell them you are alive?" He asked confused and slightly fearful of the fire that burned around them, though it did not burn a thing in the room.

"Yes…Eventually." Arben said doing a hand signal all the fire vanished in a flash of light and Legolas became Arben once again.

"Well, Lord Glorfindel it has been a wonderful time speaking with you but I am growing tired and wish to sleep. Excuse me as I politely push you out of my room." Arben said acting like the latter conversation had not even happened.

The lord stood and gave Arben a quick hug and then left saying farewell, "Namarie my Friend."

Arben nodded.

He could hear the twins giving him the questions a mile a min. about what he had found out about their strange companion.

Arben sighed. Master Greznixal would be after him soon, he was again growing strong once again, this time he would have to end it all. Destroy his master once and for all. Though he knew that cost it was going to cost him for doing so, but he was willing to risk it. After all, he never used his voice very often.

Flash back: Legolas woke with a searing pain in his shoulder, cold gray fingers were probing the wound in his shoulder. He screamed from the pain, the finger probing was not ordinary finger it was one covered with power of darkness, power to corrupt and destroy. He found that he did not want to ruin this elf's complexion because he had never seen such a face before, so he would just ruin his insides.

He took the red hot iron and letting it go over his face enough to let the elf feel it he settled it down upon the skin where his wound was. Legolas jerked and tried desparately to pull away. He was not doing very well, he screamed he could feel the pain searing through his body like it was a wild fire, he trying to use his hands but they were chained to the table he was upon, finally darkness claimed him and he knew no more.

Krystal Fox: Yes I am really cruel to poor leggie but I like to be evil. So just to tell you that this chapter will be updated but don't expect another update for awhile cause I have a huge verbal test in my Spanish class and I have to study for it extra hard, so don't worry as soon as that test is done I shall write up another cahpter. (That's kind of why I am updating now so you will have a chapter to read while I am gone


	6. Magic lessons

**Changes of a kind**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

**Chapter 6 Magic Lessons **

Mithrandir was riding towards the wood elves castle feeling relaxed and at ease, the winds were saying hello to him as he moved along

He felt that today perhaps he might have a normal day, a day with no orcs nor frantic elves nor the humans fearing him and trying to have a necktie party. He rode towards Mirkwood very relaxed, till a rider came out from the gates when they saw him. He inwardly groaned muttering, "What could ever be wrong this time?"

The elf rode up and said, "Mithrandir, my King requires your attention immediately in his council room."

Gandalf raised his eyebrow but said nothing to the elf's face in fact he was saying many things in his thoughts but we just won't say those words.

Thranduil greeted Gandalf at the gate and said, "I welcome you to my realm Mithrandir, though I know not myself how things will go while you are here. Elrond and his sons are here, along with a mysterious stranger who arrived with them. He seems familiar yet different, yet he intrigues me. Come and I shall tell you more of this situation in my study."

Mithrandir followed confused by Thranduil's train of thought "Surely the King was not going crazy!

He certainly hoped not, but if what Thranduil said was true then maybe just maybe this elf he spoke of might be…No it couldn't be. Could it?"

Arben stared at his reflection his white hair was his fetish, his curse. It showed what he had gone through. So much pain. He closed his eyes at the thought of it trying to hold back the memories pushing them as far away as he could.

He remembered the day that his hair had gone white and his skin also, it was such an unforgettable day.

Flashback

He was in the middle of a battle with the humans of a northern village. They were fighting bravely, and even more so when the Rangers that "happened" to be passing by came to help.

The orcs were winning by over 50 to 10. Legolas almost felt evil as he watched humans die because of his command.

"ORTIE!" he commanded in the ancient evil tongue. Lightning came down and hit one of the rangers. Then Legolas froze, it was Estel. Estel stood naught but 25 feet from him fighting and killing orcs with his rangers. Turning to his captain orc said softly, "Yurte go and knock that one over the head. BUT do not kill him. Just show him as a lesson."

Yurte nodded and commanded his soldiers in Yrch to follow their orders. Estel looked up and looked towards Legolas and had a complete look of hate into his eyes. Legolas suddenly felt a great need to go and reveal himself to his best friend, yet knew the punishment he would get for doing it from his master. It was aching in him and he went and thought, he could not fight it yet he could.

He went faster and faster in his thoughts till he felt something dripping down his face, he looked down as realized he had fallen to his knees, wiping his brow found that blood was dripping from his forehead. He was so stressed he was bleeding drops.

Yurte knelt, "My lord, are you alright?" He said ruffly.

"yes," he said with great effert, rising took hold of the staff that he had with him. "I am going to end this now, I am tired of waiting for you to finish it."

Yurte nodded and motioned to the orcs to back off their prey, ready to let their second master take command.

Legolas closed his eyes and began to chant, picturing in his mind a storm of great magnitude that would come and push their "enemy" away. He felt the winds growing and the rain starting to fall. Opening his eyes saw the humans fleeing for the woods. He looked down and saw a puddle and it had his reflection. His skin and hair was white.

He thought, "My stress, so strong it had destroyed any color I ever had. That is what I get for allowing him to break me."

He slowly turned and lead the orcs away back towards the dreaded tower. Upon arrival Greznixal greeted them. "Good job my servant, you made a _very _good decision." He said gently brushing his hand over Legolas's jaw up his neck. Legoas shivered. "Very good. Now I think you are ready for you final lesson. Then I shall trust you fully."

Flashback

Arben smiled slightly, that decision of Greznixal had been his downfall. For Legolas had conquered the lesson so well he had defeated his master and escaped. Escaped to recapture his life again. To sew up the ragged tear that was deep within his soul.

He went outside, through the gardens to the shooting ranges there he found Elladan and Elrohir shooting arrows with Estel. He smiled, they were trying to shoot like one of the Mirkwood soldiers practicing and failing miserably.

"Mellon, you might try raising your arms just a bit more." He said very softly.

They jumped and turned, "Oh, Arben, it's you, we thought Glorfindel might come and bop us for our recent trap in his room but it is only you…Fortunately." Elladan said relief upon is face.

"What if I was Glorfindel?" Arben said very cheerfully.

"I would just die!" Elrohir said falling onto the ground like he had just died.

They all laughed and joined in on the fun. Arben said, "I could help you with your archery, you obviously need help." He stated boldly as the three turned a deep red.

"Um, well, I suppose we could have some help." Estel said digging his foot into the dirt.

Arben laughed, "I will help you. Don't worry, I am not like most Mirkwood elves who give you rude remarks for how bad you shoot." He said picking up a bow and some arrows.

"The three of you stand like you are going to shoot." The three did not question him but obeyed immediately. A command in his voice gave no fight to be allowed.

"Now Elladan, Lower your right elbow to just below your ear, Elrohir you need to draw your bow back further and Estel, take a breath, you will suffacate if you don't take some air in. Or you will miss your target completely."Arben stated calmly. Taking aim himself looked to his own target and pulled back and shot getting a shot right in the middle of the bull's eye.

The other three were shocked at where they each hit their targets. Right in the bull's eye, not in the middle of it but still in the bull's eye. Looking to Arben who was slowly firing his 4 arrows each hitting the other target and splitting the other arrows.

Mithrandir and Thranduil were each talking about old memories and how they each had their suspicions.

"I mean, he looked almost identical to my son, how could that be? Are the Valor trying to torture me?"

Thranduil said waving his arms around his head and almost everywhere.

"Calm my friend, you are overreacting, surely, you are jesting for no one can say that he is not dead. For Glorfindel saw with his own eyes your son being killed. How could he be alive again?" Gandalf said determined.

"Well, after all the Valor did let Glorfindel live again, why not for my son?" Thranduil said tears in his eyes.

Mithrandir sighed, "I shall look into it Thranduil, but do not let your hopes go up. It might just be a false hope."

"Okay."Thranduil said leaving for his many morning meetings.

As soon as he left Mithrandir sighed again, "Who knows," looking at the ceiling, "Valor what in all Elbereth are you up to?" He asked he Valor in his head.

Arben smiled at the shocked triple faces and said, "I am glad I could help you. But I must go and tell our host that I must be going. I have many responsibilities to tend to."

The three shook their heads and went charging after Arben. "Wait, where are you going? Will we see you again? And how soon?" They all called after him as he swiftly fled from their voices. Tears gathered in his face.

Turning to look at the ancient tree his feet had led him to. "My old friend," He said placing his hand on the tree, the tree moved and began to whisper into the wind to it's long lost friend. It moved gently to the touch Legolas gave to him. Comforting him as tears fell from the 12 years he had lost all those years of imprisonment. The tree moved and covered him protecting him from any other eyes that happened to stray into the woods on this meeting. Legolas's sobs grew softer till there was silence deep within the boughs.

The pale elf was motionless, his eyes glazed, deeply into sleep. The ancient tree was very glad to see it's old friend again. Yet sad that he would still have to fight one last fight, but would he survive? The tree did not know.

Krystal Fox: Here it goes again, finally and update. I am rather pleased by my chapter, it shows some character, though could get some work on it. Please tell me what you think about it.


	7. Tests Galore

**Changes of a kind**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR I DO NOT OWN

**Chapter 7 Tests galore **

Legolas had fallen asleep in the old tree and it had covered and protected him from preying eyes that might have been in the woods. He dreamt long and deep of the life he used to lead, one of peace and happiness now he lived in a life full of fear. He knew that it would all come down to a last battle between himself and his master only them. All by himself he would have to defeat his worst nightmare.

Flashback:

The lessons were painful. If he failed the correct way of preparing the spell Master would take the whip and slice his back with it till he got the spell correct.

Every time he did the spell correctly another thing of his elven self seemed to become enhanced. Then One day for once Greznixial told him, "Go to the top of the tower and I want you to stay there all day and concentrate on the spells you have learned because this evening I will test you on what you know and if you don't know it well enough you know the consequence."

Legolas had bowed and let the orcs lead him to the staircase and get showed through the doorway. As he sat up on the star gazing roof he looked up at he sky that he rarely saw and smiled. There was a small bit of him left and hopefully he would fully heal at heart if he were to ever escape/ if ever.

All day he practiced and used his spells and made sure that he had them down perfectly. Each time that he failed to create it properly he berated himself knowing if Greznixial were there he would have one more cut on the back.

Each moment seemed to inch by, a meal was brought at midday, and all afternoon he practiced soon enjoying the joy of creating things with his magic. Though his pale skin was just one reminder of the family and friends he had left behind.

That evening as the stars came out he saw Elendil, and he smiled speaking softly in elvish (a language that he had been banned from speaking in this building said, to the sky, "elendil may you shine on me and bring me a way out. For I long to be free."

Soon afterwards he was called downstairs where His master was giving certain spells to be created.

"Do the night light poisoning."

Legolas slowly imagined a poisonous plant then a light that if looked upon would attach itself to one who saw it a poison into his system.

"Good. Now instant death, do it to the orc that was condemned for stealing last night." Pointing to the orc who was tied to a post outside.

He went and imagined a lightning bolt that couldn't be seen to strike the orc and it did with the greatest ease. He felt so tired, over 100 of these tests were quite tiring.

Greznixial smiled, "You have learned everything that I know, I now welcome your council as I continue to serve the High King of Nazgul." he said quite pride fully.

Legolas just bowed and returned to the room that was given him to stay in, it had a small window and ragged blanket and a bed that was never comfortable. He fell exhaustedly to the bed and was instantly asleep.

End of flashback

Legolas stirred on the tree limb but the tree made sure that he didn't move enough to fall of and hurt himself. Covering him with some more leafy limbs gently hummed an ent song that it had been taught at the beginning of time.

Krystal Fox: I know this is a strange like chapter but I just got back into writing in this story (much like some other stories of mine) So eventually this story is going to get better I have finally gotten a more definite plot for this story so I will slowly let it untwine.


	8. Beginning of the end

**#1 Changes of a kind**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR 

**Chapter 8 Beginning of the end**

Legolas woke to the sound of birds singing in his ears. He smiled, he had not enjoyed life so much since his capture.

The tree lifted him up and put him down on his feet. Legolas turned to the ancient tree and smiled again. "thank you my old friend. I needed that terribly. Maybe I am now ready to end it all." Arben turned and walked towards the castle.

That's when he felt it! Dark energy filling the forest, searching,. Greznixial! He was here…

Glorfindel walked with the twins they were getting ready for a forage into the woods with Elrond and Thranduil. They would meet up with Aragorn at the small pool for swimming that afternoon.

Thranduil and Elrond walked out of the palace ready for adventure.

"Where is your guest? Arben?" Elrond asked looking around for the elusive elf.

"I don't know?" Thranduil said as they mounted their horses. "He disappeared after dinner last night and no one seems to know where he is. Mithrandir said that he would find him and let him know what we are doing. He seems to need a vacation as much as we do."

"Here. Here to that!" The twins said in unison, "And let it never end!!!" They laughed at their father's and the king's disgusted expressions at them. Then they prepared to take off.

Glorfindel laughed, "well are we going hunting or going to sit in the courtyard all day talking? I for one am going hunting and then swimming!" He said turning his horse towards the outer gate.

They all turned their animals towards the woods following he balrog slayer.

Soon after leaving the grounds of the palace Ellandan saw a stag, "The first one to get the stage doesn't have to clean it!"

"Unfair brother! Unfair!" His twin called pushing his horse to a gallop after the stag that was soon to be lunch.

Elrond nudged his horse faster as did the King they would beat both of the twins through silence. They came around the trees without the twins seeing them and just as Ellandan was about to shoot the stag fell with two arrows in its side.

"What?" the older twin said looking confused.

The younger twin said, "Well looks like you will be cutting it up!"

"or both of you will since you are both last!" Thranduil said revealing his hiding place with Elrond.

Elrond smirked at his son's reactions.

"But…ah…that would mean……Okay…fine" The twins stumbled through excuses till their father's raised eyebrow brought it to a close.

From behind them a voice said, "Looks like I have stumbled upon a hunting party!"

Turning on their horses saw Arben walking into the clearing.

"Arben!" Ellandan cried "I am glad we found you or rather you found us! Now you can have lunch with us."

"we are going to roast this wonderful stag for a meal worth remembering…As long as father cooks it and not Ellandan." Elrohir said whispering the last part.

"hey I heard that!" Ellandan said nearly whacking his brother's head as his twin ducked.

Arben laughed, Glorfindel rode into the group and said, "Aragorn has a fire going for the roast going let's go over and start cooking it."

Everyone nodded. Glorfindel gave Arben a hand behind his horse as they headed toward the clearing.

Gandalf meanwhile had just found the ancient tree Legolas had recently left. "So my old friend," he said putting his hands on the trunk, "He was here."

The tree seemed to sway as if to the wind.

"I see, so Thranduil wasn't seeing things, he son is living…but why is he keeping silent and not telling them?" Gandalf said turning to follow the trail of the elf, left to contemplate the questions about the young prince.

Greznixial stood overlooking the great forest of Mirkwood. He was furious, he would not be taken for a fool! That elf would pay for his treachery, and so would any one who got in the way. He would use the elf and this time he would break the elf till there was nothing left to break.

"He had a little spirit left in him! That is what is was, if I had broken him all the way I would have nothing to worry about…He would be crushing out enemies but instead he stands with them!!!!"

The angry elf stood there looking out at the trees, "I will find him and break him then all of this **WILL BURN**!!!"

Krystal Fox: Well after a long interlude from the last chapter I am finally updating this story…It took forever but here it is…..I might just end the story at chapter 10 who knows….I do know that the End is near.


	9. Towards redemption

**Changes of a kind**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR 

**Chapter 9 Towards redemption **

Arben stood there laughing as the twins handed over the freshly skinned stag. They had been complaining about it the entire time.

"This is sticky…"

"Well you know if you had gotten the stag first we wouldn't have been doing this?"

"No I won't you would!"

"Why you no good brother of mine!"

"What you going to do about it?"

"This!"

And Elrohir smeared blood all over Ellandan's face.

The shock on his twin's face was priceless. Then the fury began. Arben stepped away as they started to tumble all over the ground tyring to pin the other to the earth.

"Good thing they finished skinning the stag before they started their antics." Arben said quietly.

"Yes otherwise we would not have lunch!" Aragorn said laughing as the twins were dangerously close to the small lake.

"It will happen any second now!" Elrond said just waiting for the predicted splash.

Thranduil stood, "They are two feet, one, NOW!" and a splash soon followed with both elves spluttering to the surface.

"Why you no good!" Ellandan yelled as their competition soon became a dunking session.

"While they are getting wetter, "Aragorn said with a smile, "Let's eat this meat." Handing out some very freshly cooked meat.

They sat and ate in silence watching the twins have fun.

"I do believe we have dinner and show!" Arben said with some mirth.

"I believe you are right my friend." Thrnaduil said looking as the younger twin was holding his brother under the water. "this reminds me of when…" He looked at the ground suddenly sad.

"Legolas?" Elrond said quietly.

Thranduil nodded, "He used to come up with some silly antic to cause more havic to the twins mess. Now…"

Aragorn nodded, "But he should be really happy where he is now!"

"We can only hope." Elrond said with a sad smile.

Arben looked away, he hated keeping his secret from them but it was necessary so that they did not interfer when Greznixial came for him. It would be soon. He felt the dark elf's presence at the edge of the woods. It would be any time now.

Mithrandir stepped into the clearing and saw Thranduil, Glorfindel, the twins, Elrond, Aragorn and…Legolas. Elrond turned, "Mithrandir! What are you doing out here?"

"I was in search of your guest, Arben. Please I wish to speak with you." He motioned Arben to come with him.

Arben rose gracefully and followed Gandalf but a little ways away to talk. Before Legolas could wonder what the wizard was up to he was engulfed in a giant bear hug from the wizard. Whispering into Arben's ear, "Legolas, why do you torment you family and friends?"

Legolas froze, he didn't want the wizard to know, Glorfindel already knew one too many people already being put at risk..

"You mustn't tell them." He whispered back enjoying the loving hug he received from the ancient wizard.

"Why?" He asked in all honesty.

"I am being sought for, I would not endanger them in something that should not involve them. I know the cost of what I am doing and I will return and live with my father again, but I can not endanger the lives of those whom I love…." He started to frantically try and explain it. Till a finger gently rested on his lips.

"Alright, but know that my assistance will remain by you, till you need it. I will not let you face this alone. You have been alone far too long." The wizard said seeing the loneliness in the elf's eyes.

Legolas nodded, it was the least that he could allow. Glorfindel noticed that, maybe it was just a figment of his imagination but he thought for a moment Legolas' skin seemed to return to normal for one instant then become white again.

Greznixial combed the forest upon his small dragon/eagle's back. He could sense the elf near, and he was ready to destroy that impudent whelp of a slave. The elf's beloved nature would also suffer for the elf's disobedience. His orcs were ready to light the fires he had placed at two corners of these woods. Ready to if he must burn the elf out.

There he looked to the south I sense him by water. Well elf…here I come

As Legolas and Gandalf were returning to the others they all felt it, a dark presence drawing closer, searching for its' prey.

Legolas yelled at them, "Run, leave now!" and at that moment the curtain of disguise fell from him. Thranduil and Aragorn shocked, it was Legolas!

Legolas bolted away from them, towards the north farther away from them that they might stay safe.

"That…that was my son." Thranduil said shocked, staring after the disappearing figure.

"Legolas?" the twins said together rising from the water.

Elrond and Aragorn stood frozen to the ground.

Glorfindel would not loose his young charge again. "I will not let him be lost again." Grabbing up his sword and bow and arrows he leapt to Asfaloth and galloped in the direction Legoals had taken.

Looking up into the sky they saw a dark shadow that looked like a dragon going in the same direction that Legolas had disappeared.

"We must help him." Ellandan said quickly changing into some dry clothes and mounting his horse. The others gathering up what they needed and following.

Mithrandir had whisled and called his horse and they were off, they would not lose their beloved prince again. And this time he would not stand alone in this mission against evil.

Krystal Fox: Well it isn't the next century for my update. I will try to be better about this story I like it a lot.


	10. The final Fight

**Changes of a kind **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR 

**Chapter 10 The final fight**

Legolas ran, it was the only thing he could do. He could feel the shadow of evil and was following his trail. It didn't take much to follow a pale elf in a dark wood. _I must get farther away. I must not endanger them._

He thought as he ran, his speed seemed like that of a bolting stag, almost like a blur.

_I see you_

Legolas heard the words echoing through the woods. Greznixial was nearing. He looked up ahead it was a wide flat plain. It would allow for him to fight with out harming the trees and his loved ones. WIth one last burst of speed he ran for it. Then once he got there he tuned and saw the great shadow of the Witch King, dismounting from his beast of terror.

_I shall break you. _The haunting voice said fury molded with every word.

"You shall try." Legolas said firmly.

A hiss came from the shadow of a past man, now wraith. The tall horrendous creature dismounted. He did not draw a sword, or other weapon but just stared in Legolas' direction. Legolas stood firm, he did not move, for over 10 min. they both were as still a statues.

Glorfindel rode into the clearing and saw the two in what looked like a stare off. Confused he looked closer then realized what was going on, it was a mental war.

Gandalf, Thranduil, and Elrond followed quickly, seeing Glorfindel not doing anything they stopped next to him. They looked at what the Golden Lord stared at and froze. There before them stood the second in command to Sauron standing not but 5 feet away from the royal prince of Mirkwood, their friend and child.

A sound of galloping came from behind them as Estel, Ellandan, and Elrohir rode up. The twins still wet from their spill into the lake. "Where is he?" Estel demanded.

Then from all the silence looked to see what everyone was staring at….

"Legolas?" Estel asked quietly, "What is he doing?"

"A mental war with a dark evil. We can not help him in this, only once they become physical can we help. If he survives." Gandalf said with a coolness that was scary.

Deep within the recesses of the two mind that were dueling a battle that would decide the fate of one immortal elf…..

"You shall die," said the shadow that stood at Legolas' left. "I shall break you till there is nothing left to send to the halls of death.

"I shall not allow that." Legolas said in a very firm and strong tone. "I will oust you from me and you shall not survive this next century," he predicted.

Suddenly they both had swords in their hands and a fight began.

Thrust. Jab. Turn. Interlock. Thrust. Defend.

The fierceness of each blow shook the elf to his core. His arms shook at each blow from the wraith. He would not faulter.

Suddenly to one side he heard a cry of pain, looking he saw Estel! He was on the ground bleeding from an orcs blow from an ax. He couldn't believe it! The sound of his pain hurt Legolas and he became distracted.

Through the corner of he eye he saw Greznixial's blade coming down. Quickly distancing himself from Estel he blocked and struck back.

Estel faded into the background and the fighting intensified, pictures of friends nearly dying tried to distract him, he ignored them all knowing they were not real.

Spin. Thrust. Parry. Turn. Push, interlock. Strike.

The Witch King was getting mad. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed into an image that wasn't filled with pain….but sorrow.

There stood his Father, receiveing the news of his death. His friends weeping with his father. Elrond trying to give comfort to the loss of the elf King's only son. His father's keening wail rose in the courtroom and he fell to his knees. The tears cascaded down his face, covering the green tunic he wore, his gem and golden/silver leaf crown clattered to the ground. Sobs wracked the body of the elf, and he didn't hold back any of his sorrow.

"My Son!!" He wailed, "Why??!!! First my wife and now my only son.!!!! You wish me to die of grief?!?" He shouted at the sky. His sobs over took him and he fell into the arms of Elrond.

Legolas froze, he realized that this really happened. It was not some picture created by the wraith to make him faulter. But it was a real event, it had happened, years ago.

He would have stayed there frozen to the event, until he heard the clank of the wraiths armor. He spun his anger soaring. This wraith was the one that made that image possible.

The wraith made it so that his loved ones thought him dead. He would not let it happen again.

Greznixial felt the change in the elf and realized too quickly that the elf had won the first battle. He felt himself being pushed from the mental plain. He lost! _How could I have lost? That is impossible! I am powerful. How could I lose? _

That's when the evil creature heard a strong voice in his own head, _never strike close to home. _

They both felt the real world appearing before them. Now the battle for the elf's physical form would begin.

Krystal Fox: Alright here it is.


	11. Victory is lost

**Changes of a kind **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR 

**Chapter 11 Victory is lost**

Legolas felt confident as his sight was restored to him and he looked up at the great terror of Middle earth,

The Witch King of Angmar.

At that moment this once man grew furious, his withdrew his sword and struck, Legolas put up his guard just in time for his life to be saved. The trength in that blow nearly knocked him to the ground. He knew that he would not have the physical strength to defeat this fiend. He was too drained from the mental fight and the constant attacks against his person over the years. He knew that it would be dangerous to try and attack, all he could do was defend to save his life. One wrong move and that would be the end of it. Each moment was a struggle as they fought across the field.

Glorfindel rode further into the clearing he saw with horror who Legolas fought. Gandalf reined his horse up next to the Balrog slayer, the twins, Aragorn, Elrond and Thranduil soon were beside him.

"The witch king." Elrond said in a whisper.

"Nepenthe mienk, Dorva," was yelled from the field from the fair lips of Legolas.

They all looked at each other, shocked. And elf had learned the morbid language of Mordor.

"We must help him, he is losing." Ellandan said firmly loosening his sword.

" Morvieek" The witch king yelled a curse at the elf. The elf flinched but did not give an inch.

Blood dripped down his arm, standing out boldly on his white complexion.

The seven bystanders prepared to fight. They loosened their weapons and gave an elven war cry, "Tayaver un lle!!"

The witch King in that distraction backed up only to get cut by Legolas who used the advantage to harm the witch king.

Greznixial stared at the oncoming elves, there were mighty warriors among them, he could not fight all of them. Calling to his dragon mounted and they took flight.

He looked at Legolas and gave a final threat to the elf, "Etel Gimbatul!"

Legolas just stared after the witch king ready to give chase to forever rid the menace from Middle Earth. "Then the Witch-King laughed, and non that heard it ever forgot the horror of that cry. But Glorfindel rode up then on his white horse and in the midst of his laughter the witch-King turned and took flight and passed into shadows.

"Do not pursue him! He will not return to this land. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man )or elf) will he fall!!" " (All of this is copied from Tolkien's "The Return of the King" page 363)

Glorfindel didn't know what came over him but he had said words not his own. Gandalf looked at Glorfindel for he knew the power that came from those words and they were not of Glorfindel's but a higher power.

Thranduil jumped off of his horse and quicker than anyone could blink gathered his son up into his arms and cried out, "My son, my son." Tears running down his cheeks.

"O my son I thought I would never see you again till I left these shores or died and went to Mandos' halls." the sobbing of a relief filled father took over and before long Legolas was too crying in his relief of having his father there in his arms.

"Ada." he said softly, burying his face into his father's shoulder, not wanting ot let go. Not caring if he looked like an elfling in his father's arms, he could care less.

The others in their joy of seeing Legolas joined in the joyful hugging and rejoicing. Till Thranduil felt his son go limp. Looking down the golden sheen of his hair was back, his skin a light peach once again. Legolas slept an exhausted rest, feeling safe for the first time in years. Knowing he was safe in their care.

"Let's go home my son." Thranduil said picking him up and carrying. Relief of years of worrying and sorrow melting off made the elf king look just as young as his son. Showing their strong resemblances.

They all mounted and headed back to the castle to welcome home the son that was dead but now alive. Who was gone but now had come home.

A celebration of Yen this year would be one of the greatest since the years before when the prince had been there.

"A century of love is in this moment." Elrond said to Gandalf as they rode back to the elf's

domain within the woods.

"In deed, but now we must help heal what a few years have worn down and tattered. Legolas is nearly broken, we must help heal him." Gandalf said looking at the "sons" of Elrond.

"They will help and be at their friend's side through thick and thin, they will help no matter what it takes." The elf lord said to the wizard. They both nodded and followed the others inside the gates of the castle.

Thanduil's look of joy filled many of the guards with curiosity why their king was so happy after years of sorrow.

"Everyone!" Gaining the attention of all in the courtyard, "Let celebrations begin, I bring home my son! He lives and is well!!!" He said in exultation, "Prince Legolas Thranduilian LIVES!!!!!"

The elves all around starting murmuring in excitement trying to get a peek at the sleeping prince.

Krystal Fox: It is nearing to an end but here are the translations for those elvish and mordor words. Below

Nepenthe isn't actually a mordor word but I found it suitable, it is a drug that brings forgetfullnes

Mienk the air or manner of action (mordor)

Together they mean Forget your air of manner

Dorva elvish for curse you

Tayaver un lle curses on you (elvish)

Etel gimbatul mordor for I will find you!

Hope you enjoyed the little bit of elvish and mordor I used…Or not…Some of it was a mix but I found it fascinating.


	12. Future is near

**Changes of a kind**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.R.R. Tolkien of his writings of LOTR 

**Ch 12 Future is near **

It had been about three days before the tired elf was up to any celebration, he woke to four faces watching him as if he would disappear.

"Something wrong?" He asked Aragorn who was the closest one to him.

"Wrong? Nope." Aragorn said with a smile.

Ellandan and Elrohir laughed, "Your father commanded us to watch over you and not let you out of our sight on pain of death!"

Glorfindel laughed, "He said it more to make sure in his own mind that this is not all just a wonderful dream."

Legolas nodded and smiled, he understood completely. Stretching he felt muscles move and his joints popped. "Ah that feels good." Legolas said falling back into the bed in a contented sigh.

"Sounds painful." Aragorn said with a smile. The prone elf glared at him as he stared around his room.

"My room hasn't changed a bit. A little dust but nothing different." He finally folded past the blankets and stood. He was enveloped in to Glorfindel's arms as he hugged he royal prince.

"I must say that I feel the same about you as your father…It feels like a dream that you are here." He said with a sad smile his own golden hair draped over his shoulder intermingling with the prince's own golden locks.

"Where is ada?" He asked softly, leaning in to the comforting embrace of the elder elf.

Two identical voice said together, "He's preparing a surprise!"

"Which won't be much of a surprise if the two of you go and give it away!" A deep booming tenor voice said coming in the room.

The twins jumped and moved away from the voice as they saw the King of Mirkwood walk into the room.

"My son, I am hope that you are ready to join the festivities?" He asked gently hoping, a smile adorning his face.

"I am." He said quietly.

"Well," the King said looking at the four in the room, "Shoo! This royal prince needs privacy to change!"

His voice demanding and loud. The occupants all jumped but for the golden haired elves. Glorfindel laughed and just turned to leave. The twins interlocked their arms and went sauntering out. Aragorn paused one moment and looked over at Legolas who nodded, then he turned and left.

Thranduil smiled, "They feel as I do that they don't want to lose you again."

He hugged his son and said, "I have an outfit I thought you might like for the occasion."

Leading him to the walking closet behind them he pulled out a beautifully embroidered tunic. The tunic had long sleeves that almost had the look of leaves and vines more than cloth across them. The front of the tunic had a small dip but it only revealed more green cloth tailored to make it look like a grand wedding or something to be worn when it was the most important of occasions. That's when Thranduil revealed the shiny undershirt, it was interwoven with mithril thread, giving it an ethereal feeling.

"Oh Ada it is beautiful!" He said in awe of the beautiful colors shimmering in the light.

"It is just an under tunic but I felt that you deserved such a beautiful thing for all that you have gone through.." He said admiring the colors on his son as he put the tunic on.

"You didn't have to but I must say I love it!"He said embracing his father.

"Well then it is time that we go down stairs, and greet the people who are elated that their only prince has been returned to them as if from the grave." Thranduil said with a smile.

Legolas only looked a small bit uncomfortable at the standing ovation and cheering he received walking into the room. The hall shook with the loud cheers of joy as the elves of Mirkwood saw their royal prince. The sounds became deafening as Legolas and his father walked to their positions at the head of the tables. Thranduil finally raised his goblet into the air signally silence. The hall grew quiet as he quietly smiled and said, "To my son, who has proved that he is the joy of Mirkwood and that only through his presence here shall we all have reason to celebrate!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Legolas felt a flush coming to his cheeks, it felt odd to him to be the reason of celebration but he would enjoy the moment for now. The music resumed and dancing began, festivities in full swing. Legolas let himself be swept along in the excitement and joy of being home and being wanted and loved. He looked over to Elrond and his sons, Estel was just leaving to dance with a elleth and she seemed pleased. The twins were tasting all the delicacies before them and would probably suffer the consequences for gorging themselves. Elrond was laughing as his Seneschal was beign drug off to the dance floor by a determined Elleth who had been following the Lord GoldenFlower all evening.

Looking to his other side he found Mithrandir puffing from his pipe chuckling at the antics of the invigorated elves about him. Thranduil smiled down at his son as he looked at his father, "I am glad you are home my son."

"I am glad to be home." He said with a satisfied sigh as he relaxed in his chair to watch the festivies hoping he wouldn't be drug out onto the dance floor or he would never escape it. (Royal elves were required to dance very, very well.)

"The Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said quietly looking at the nine standing there. His own son Aragorn and his best friend's son Legolas stood among the felllowship, _I pray that they will be kept safe for I and Thranduil could not bear to lose them. _

Aragorn looked at his Ada a sad expression across his face. He looked at Legolas who was in deep consentration thinking, about what he could not even imagine. _What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_ Aragorn thought carefully weighing the possibilities of every outcome. He didn't like very many of them anyways.

The field was scattered with bodies, death ran rampant in the air. Legolas looked about he could sense it, HE was here. Legolas shivered, knowing just knowing for some reason the time had finally come for that menace to be dealt with. He knew that it would bring much pain but the time had come.

"But lo! Suddenly in the midst of the glory of the king his golden shield of dimmed. The new morning was blotted from the sky. Dark Fell about him. Horses reared and screamed. Men cast from the saddle lay groveling on the ground….The great shaow descended like a falling cloud. And behold! It was a great winged creature: if bird, then graeter than all other birds, and it was naked, and neither quill nor feather did it bear, and its vast pinions were are webs of hid between horned fingers; and it stank. A creature of an older world maybe it was , whose kind, lingering in forgotten mountains cold beneath the Moon, outstayed their day, and in hideous eyrie bred this last untimely brood, apt to evil. And the Dark Lord took it, and nursed it with fell meats, until it grew beyond the measure of all other things that fly….Upon it sat a shap, black-mantled, hyge and threatening. A crown of steel he bore….the Lord of the Nazgul."

The Nazgul struck King Theoden down with no remorse glad of the death he brought.

Eowyn stood she would not let her Uncle fall prey to this awful creature.

""Begon, foul dwimmerlaik, Lord of carrion. Leave the dead in peace!"

A cold voice answered: Come not between the Nazgul and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in they turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where they flesh shall be devoured, and thy shriveled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

A sword rang as it was drawn. "Do what you will but I will Hinder it, if I may."

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!"

"But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between me and my lord and Kin. Begone, if you be nto deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him."

…..The ring wraith made no answer, and was silent, as if in sudden doubt." Then he attacked, "A swift stroke she dealt, skilled and deadly. The outstretched neck she clove asunder, and the hewn head fell like a stone. Backward she sprang as the huge shape crashed to ruin., vast wings outspread, crumpled on the earth…..Out of the wreck rose the Black Rider, tall and threatening, towering above her. With a cry of hatred that stung the very ears like venom he let fall his mace. Her shield was shivered in many pieces, and her arm was broken; she stumbled to her knees. He bent over her like a cloud , and his eyes glittered; he raised his mace to kill. But suddenly he too stumbled forward with a cry of bitter pain, and his stroke went wide, driving into the ground. Merry's sword had stabbed him from behind, shearing through the black mantle, passing up beneath the hauberk had pierced the sinew behind his mighty knee. ….Then tottering struggling up, with her last strength she drove her sword between crown and mantle, as the great shoulders bowed before her. The sword broke sparkling into many shards. The crown rolled away with a clang. ….the mantle and hauberk were empty…a cry went up into the shuddering air, and faded to a shrill wailing, passing with the wind, a voice bodiless and thin that died, and was swallowed up, and was never heard again in that age or this world." (Pg.113-116 of the Return of the King by J.R.R. Tolkien)

Legolas stood there amazed, he was gone. By the hand of a hobbit and a woman, as Glorfindel had predicted it was not by the hand of a man. "Blessed be the slayer of Greznixial, Black Rider, Wraith, and Lord of the Nazgul."

Days passed by and All were admiring the beautiful world about them.

"…Legolas fel silent, while the others talked, and he looked out against the sun, and he gazed he saw white sea-birds beating up the River.

"Look," he cried, "Gulls They are flyin far inland. A wodner they are to me and a trouble to my heart. Never in all my life had I met them, until we came to tPlargir, and there I heard them crying in the air as we rode to battle of the ships. Then I stood still, forgetting ar in Middle-earth; for their wailin voices spoke to me of th eSea. The Sea! Alas!I have not yet beheld it. But deep in the hearts of all my kindred lies the sea-longing, which it is perilous to stir. Alas! For the gulls. No peace shall I have again under beech or under elm."" (Pg 154 Return of the King by J.R.R. Tolkien.)

The other looked at him and were concerned.

Legolas saw their expressions, "I shall stay, there is much I would still do here before I leave this world."

Aragorn walked over, "Truly?"

"I will not leave you again like before, my firend, I fear nothing now. HE is gone, I fear not. Come we have much to do." Legolas said with a bittersweet smile.

Aragorn slung his arm over Legolas' shoulder and laughed, "Indeed the world better watch out because here we come."

Laughter like bells echoed off the walls and down into the city, making people smile at the joy they heard. Hope was still with them, hope was strong and would triumph.

"To Friendship!" The two yelled at the tops of their voices, raising a fist to the air declaring their joy to the world.

THE END

Krystal Fox: tears flowing. It's over, I can't believe I finally finished it. It's amazing. Tell me what you think. I really like my ending, so don't complain I liked it and that is the final authority on the matter. But do tell me what you think about it, I am curious if you all are still out there seeing on how long it took me to update and all. Anyways best wishes to all hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
